No eres tú, soy yo ¡Literalmente!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¿Ya es de mañana? Será mejor que me levante. Un momento. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De quién es esta ropa? Este no es mi cabello. Ni mi rostro. Espera. ¡Este no soy yo! ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo? Ah mira, allá va. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡¿Qué está pasando! ¡¿Quién es el responsable! GaLe .
1. Capítulo 1:Un poco de magia no hace daño

_Carajo. Definitivamente tengo un trauma con esta pareja n_n''''' Hehehehehe. Bueno, creo que el resumen y el título dicen mucho. Estaba leyendo un libro que no tiene nada que ver con esto y de repente se me ocurrió la idea. Estaba ya muy feliz imaginándome un sinfín de situaciones ridículas y luego recordé…¡que esto ya había pasado en un episodio de Fairy Tail! Y casi lloro T.T Pero un querido amigo me animó a seguir escribiéndolo y a ver qué pasa. Lo lamento u.u Aún así espero que les guste._

_Y sí, tengo otras dos historias pendientes y ya empiezo a escribir otra ._. Lo siento, ¡soy un caos! T.T _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico y grande __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- La historia se desarrollará poco después de la llegada de los miembros de Fairy Tail de la Isla Tenrou, antes de la saga de la Llave del Cielo Estrellado del animé (los pondría después de la saga de los Juegos Mágicos ¬¬ pero aún no sé qué atrocidad vaya a pasar ahí D:)

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras que estén solas en _cursiva, _son las resaltadas por los personajes.

5.- Las palabras que tengan *, se explicarán al final.

6.- Separador de: -o-o-o-

7.- **EL PUNTO MÁS IMPORTANTE.**"No eres tú, soy yo. ¡Literalmente!" incluirá algunas escenas de los episodios del animé de Fairy Tail, posiblemente del manga también.

_Bien, empecemos a ver cómo queda esto._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un poco de magia no hace daño.**

—¡Y yo te digo que me comeré el hierro que quiera! —informó un pelinegro.

—¡Pero no el del gremio! —le reclamó otra maga.

Gajeel y Levy llevaban discutiendo un rato cerca de la barra.

—Esos dos pelean mucho últimamente, ¿no?

Lucy Heartfilia yacía sentada en una mesa cercana, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos. Sus camaradas la acompañaban.

—Parece que esa es su forma de llevarse —una gata blanca se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero en verdad llegan a enfadar —se quejó la rubia.

—¡Aye! —intervino Happy—. Ya hasta le quitaron su papel protagónico a Natsu y Gray.

Los dos chicos se encontraban al otro lado del gremio, inmiscuidos en una pequeña pelea a la que casi nadie prestaba atención.

—Levy-san luce molesta —dijo Wendy mirando de reojo la discusión.

—Creo que Gajeel es el único que logra sacarla de quicio así —se burlaba una pelirroja.

Los cinco miraron de nuevo hacia los magos del centro de plática. Múltiples gritos dispersos se oían entre el barullo del gremio.

—¡Repíteme eso, enana!

—¡¿No puedes tener mejores modales?!

—¡Como si fuera a hacerte caso!

—¡Eres un terco, Gajeel!

Lucy se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¿Lo ven? —recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa—. Un día de estos creo que yo seré la que explotará.

—Me pregunto por qué pelearan tanto… —decía la Marvell con timidez.

—Déjalos, ya es común entre ellos —Erza se encogió de hombros.

Las cosas se calmaron después de unos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad. Natsu y los demás salieron a una misión al Puerto de Hargeon. La maga celestial se negó a ir.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —una peliblanca se acercó a la chica.

—Ah, Mira. Hola.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la misión?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¿Gajeel y Levy? —sugirió la Strauss.

La Heartfilia asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que sus discusiones me afectan más a mí que a ellos.

—Y que lo digas —Mirajane se sentó a un lado de ella—. Deberías ir a descansar, Lucy.

—Sí, eso haré. Aunque me gustaría tener un hechizo para que ambos sintieran lo que es estar en los zapatos del otro. Un poco de magia de vez en cuando no les haría daño.

—Tal vez tengas razón —la oji azul sonrió.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego Mira —y Lucy salió de Fairy Tail.

—_Con que un poco de magia, ¿eh? __—_y regresó a su trabajo.

-o-o-o-

Pasaron algunas horas y el gremio se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. En una mesa, cerca de la entrada, se encontraba el equipo Shadow Gear. Jet estaba recostado, descansando sobre una de las largas bancas, mientras Droy comía diversos filetes asados y la peli azul leía un libro.

—Levy —la llamó una voz.

—Ah, hola Mira-chan —saludó levantando la vista—. ¿Qué sucede?

Mirajane dejó una bebida de las varias que venía cargando sobre una bandeja.

—¿Una malteada de fresa? —cuestionó la maga de Solid Script con confusión—. Pero Mira, yo no ordené nada.

—Te lo mandan.

La peliblanca le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la barra. Levy la siguió con la mirada y se topó con un mago que yacía sentado en un banco alto, platicando con su gato negro.

—¿Gajeel? —murmuró con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

La Strauss asintió feliz, a la vez que se retiraba. Levy se quedó viendo al gran vaso que yacía frente a ella. El mago de Alta Velocidad se incorporó.

—¿Otra vez el cabeza de hierro haciendo de las suyas? —se quejó.

La McGarden se encogió de hombros.

—¿Una malteada? —cuestionó Droy dejando de comer—. No la bebas Levy, puede que sea una broma o tenga algún veneno.

—¿Algún veneno? –la peli azul arqueó una ceja—. Te creo lo de la broma pero no pienso que quiera envenenarme.

—Quién sabe… —lo apoyó Jet—. No te la tomes Levy.

—Tranquilos chicos, si fue Mirajane la que la preparó, no él.

Ambos se miraron ante el razonamiento de su compañera, aún inseguros. Levy sonrió y empezó a sorber poco a poco.

—¡Está deliciosa! —exclamó feliz con un bigote de espuma marcado en su rostro.

Jet y Droy se relajaron y volvieron a lo suyo. Y la peli azul continuó leyendo.

-o-o-o-

—Egs porf efgso quer debferiagmos torfmar egsa misfion magniana —decía el Redfox masticando trozos de hierro.

—Deja de comer y luego habla —le contestó su gato.

—La cerveza que me pediste, Gajeel —interrumpió la oji azul—. Y tu jugo, Lily.

—Gracias Mirajane —respondió el Exceed.

El pelinegro tomó el tarro y bebió de un solo trago. La peli blanca continuó limpiando varios vasos después.

—Te decía que deberíamos tomar esa misión mañana —repitió el Dragon Slayer.

—Mhm, como quieras. Por mí está bien —respondió el Exceed—. ¿Ves? ¿Qué te costaba hablar bien?

—Hmph.

-o-o-o-

Anocheció deprisa en Magnolia y todos los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían a sus hogares.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos —Levy se despidió de sus compañeros a la entrada del gremio.

Caminó con paso lento hacia Fairy Hills. Tomaría un baño para después terminar de leer su libro. Aún así, un pensamiento la abrumaba.

—_¿Por qué Gajeel me mandó una malteada? O tal vez fue Lily y Mira dijo que había sido él. Pero, ¿por qué habría de mentir?_

Sonrió. Nunca habían hecho un gesto así por ella. Se sintió extrañamente feliz. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Hizo lo que había planeado y se quedó dormida al terminar con su lectura.

Había dejado la ventana abierta. A través de ella, entraba una brisa que agitaba la cortina y refrescaba la habitación de la peli azul con sutileza. Afuera, el cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado, iluminado sólo por una luna llena que sería la única testigo de los acontecimientos que sucederían aquella noche.

-o-o-o-

Pantherlily se hallaba profundamente dormido. Descansaba en el cajón inferior de una cómoda de madera que tenía Gajeel en la esquina de su alcoba. Se removió inquieto y poco después, un ruido lo despertó. Una ráfaga de viento había abierto la ventana del cuarto. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Gajeel? —cuestionó incorporándose.

Observó a su compañero que seguía roncando sobre su cama. Vio cómo el Redfox escupía una cuchara _a medio morder _y ésta caía al suelo.

—_¿Cómo es que el ruido no lo despierta si tiene el sentido del oído tan desarrollado?_

Suspiró sin interés y volvió a dormirse.

-o-o-o-

Empezaba a amanecer. La luz del Sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Gajeel estaba boca arriba, aún dormido. De repente, un olor diferente comenzó a despertarlo. Olfateó el ambiente con su agudo sentido, distinguiendo el aroma que impregnaba el cuarto.

—_Huele a… __—_decía con los ojos cerrados todavía—. _¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? _

Reconoció ese perfume a flores que siempre la cubría. Creyó que estaría buscando a Lily para algo y no le dio importancia. Se giró boca abajo, decidido a volverse a dormir. Su rostro cayó sobre la almohada. La olió y esa fragancia se coló en sus fosas nasales, con mayor fuerza. Abrió los ojos.

—_¿Qué demonios?_

Se restregó la nariz por el exceso del mismo aroma. El Redfox se incorporó un poco sobre sus antebrazos. No le gustó lo que vio. ¿Desde cuándo sus almohadas eran _rosas? _Parpadeó con rapidez y se frotó los ojos. ¿Y por qué sus sábanas eran de color _durazno? _Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó de inmediato. Esa no era su cama. Con algo de inseguridad, levantó el rostro con ligereza. ¿Por qué su habitación tenía estantes llenos de libros? Eso sólo podría significa una cosa. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se quedaba boquiabierto al darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba. ¿Qué rayos hacía en el dormitorio de Levy McGarden?

—Mierda… —murmuró lo más bajo que pudo—. _¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! ¿Y dónde está la enana? Si me ven esas chicas locas, estoy muerto. De seguro esto es obra de Lily. Maldito gato. Tengo que salir de aquí. _

Se puso de pie al instante, sintiéndose un poco raro. Se tambaleó y algunos mechones de pelo cayeron sobre su frente.

—_¿Qué carajo? __—_se dijo confundido.

Su cabello era _azul. _Incrédulo,empezó a tocarlo con ambas manos con desesperación. Esa no era su larga melena. Sintió que le llegaba poco más abajo del hombro. ¡Alguien lo había cortado y teñido de azul!

—_Estás muerto, estúpido gato._

Dio un par de pasos silenciosos hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo. Sintió un _peso _diferente en la parte superior del pecho. Poniéndose pálido, dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia abajo. _Esos _definitivamente no eran suyos. Entonces se dio cuenta. Vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca acompañada de un short amarillo. Vio sus pequeñas piernas y sus delgados brazos. Observó sus finas manos, con las uñas pintadas de azul claro. Tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frío. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¡Lily! —gritó ya sin importar que lo escucharan, pero se detuvo en seco.

Se rodeó el cuello con una mano. _Esa _no era su voz. Se estremeció a la vez que el pulso se le aceleraba. Buscó el baño y se dirigió a él con vacilación. Apretó un interruptor en la pared y la luz se encendió. Contempló una bañera con cortina al fondo y un retrete por un lado. Encontró el lavabo. Justo arriba se hallaba un espejo circular. Se acercó con lentitud y viendo su reflejo con escepticismo, perdió el color que le quedaba.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

-o-o-o-

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Un _chico _había gritado de la misma manera al observarse en un espejo del cuarto de baño de _su _apartamento. Se palpó la cara con las manos. _Ese _no era su rostro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Pobrecitos. Van a sufrir un poquito XD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Nos vemos pronto en el que sigue. Oh, ya imaginé tantas situaciones ridículas *-*. ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews? C:_


	2. Capítulo 2:Gajeel McGarden y Levy Redfox

_No puedo esperar por leer la batalla de los Dragon Slayers *-* (Gajeel tiene que estar increíble. ¡¿Me leíste Mashima?! ¬¬). Capítulo 2. :3 Siento haberme tardado, estaba haciendo un dibujo del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y terminando otro capítulo de "Madness, Love". Espero comprendan n_n''''_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico y grande __**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Gajeel McGarden y Levy Redfox?**

Levy respiraba entrecortadamente, sosteniéndose como podía de los bordes del lavabo. Estaba _pálida_. No se separaba del espejo, viendo surostro. _Ese _no era _su _rostro. Pero no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Tocaba sin parar _su_ largo cabello negro.

—_¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Qué rayos?! __—_se decía alterada—. _Tranquila Levy, todo está bien. Sólo estás soñando._

Caminó a trompicones hacia la puerta del baño, decidida a regresar a la cama.

—_Cuando despiertes todo volverá a la normalidad. Sólo es un sueño __—_se repitió cerrando los ojos.

Al momento de dar un paso, casi se tropieza con algo. Más bien, con alguien.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —un pequeño gato apareció con rapidez frente al _pelinegro._

La McGarden abrió los ojos, aún más sorprendida.

—¡Lily! —exclamó descubriendo su _nueva _voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Exceed arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí vivo. Pero si quieres me voy.

—¡No! —dijo agitando las manos en al aire—. No me malentiendas. Quiero decir, pensé que ya te habías ido —mintió sin saber todavía lo que pasaba.

—Pues te oí gritar —afirmó Pantherlily—. Un grito muy extraño a decir verdad. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eh bueno, yo… —tragó saliva tratando de pensar en una excusa—. Tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Una pesadilla? —inquirió el gato con un deje de incredulidad.

—Sí —desvió la mirada a otro lado.

—De acuerdo, no preguntaré nada más —aclaró Lily—. Estaré abajo. Vístete para irnos a Fairy Tail —y se fue.

—_¿Vístete? _

Miró hacia abajo y distinguió que sólo llevaba puestos unos bóxers grises. Se sonrojó con fuerza. Se había alterado tanto que se olvidó de la poca ropa que traía en ese momento.

—_Oh por Dios, ¡oh por Dios! _

Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse mientras aceptaba lo que sucedía. Estaba en el cuerpo de Gajeel Redfox. Estaba en su casa, en su habitación, tenía su ropa y ahora hasta Lily la acompañaba.

—_¿Acaso también le sucedió lo mismo? ¿Gajeel está en mi cuerpo ahora?_

Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a cavilar sobre todos los motivos posibles por los cuales terminó en esa situación. No había leído o dicho ningún hechizo que lo provocara. No le había caído un extraño rayo de otro mundo. Y que ella supiera, no la habían raptado en la noche para hacerla parte de un rito maléfico. Sus opciones se acababan. No había comido nada. No había bebido na-. Se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos con desmesura.

—_¡La malteada! ¡Ayer me tomé esa malteada de fresa! __—_frunció el ceño, comprendiendo ahora—. _Ese maldito __—_pensó apretando los dientes—. _¡Ese maldito hizo que terminara en su cuerpo! ¡Jet tenía razón, era una broma! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Gajeel! ¡Ésta me las vas a pagar!_

Se incorporó con prontitud pasando por alto los detalles del lugar donde estaba. Encontró la túnica del Dragon Slayer en el armario. Se vistió con ella como pudo y ajustó un cinturón. Encontró sus grandes botas a lado de la cama y se las puso. De inmediato, bajó corriendo por unas estrechas escaleras hasta dar con una sala y una cocina por un lado.

—¿Estás listo? —cuestionó Lily viéndolo aparecer—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Te veré en el gremio después —respondió _el Redfox__—__. _Recordé que tengo unos asuntos pendientes qué arreglar.

—¿Otra vez te vas a pelear con alguien? ¿Tan temprano? —el Exceed suspiró—. ¿Debo llevar algunas vendas en caso de que te den una paliza?

Pero sólo recibió un portazo como respuesta. _Gajeel _ya se había ido. Pantherlily volvió a suspirar.

—Llevaré el botiquín…

-o-o-o-

—_¡Ese pervertido! De seguro hizo todo esto para divertirse y burlarse de mí. Si le dice a alguien alguna estupidez estando en mi cuerpo, mi vida quedará arruinada._

_Levy_ corría hacia, en realidad no sabía hacia dónde, sólo corría. Sabía que Gajeel vivía cerca del parque de Magnolia, así que se dirigió al norte. Llegó hasta Fairy Tail, deteniéndose frente a la gran puerta de madera. Miró a través de una ranura, donde por suerte, lograba divisar a los miembros ya presentes. Buscó por todos lados, buscando una peli azul. Pero sólo pudo distinguir a Juvia y a Wendy, que ya habían llegado al gremio.

—_No está aquí __—_se dijo—. _¿Entonces? __—_pensó durante un momento—. _¡Fairy Hills! ¡Oh no! Si las demás se enteran…_

Volvió a acelerar el paso, con dirección a los dormitorios.

-o-o-o-

_Gajeel _seguía pálido. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios? Eran las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza. Se hallaba sentado sobre una cama que no era suya. En una habitación que no era suya. Rodeado de cosas que no eran suyas. Y sobre todo, estaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Permaneció inmóvil sobre aquel suave colchón. Su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía qué hacer. Y ahora estaban también todas esas _locas. _¿Qué tal si alguna de ellas se enteraba de lo que sucedía? O peor aún, ¿qué tal si ya lo sabían? Tragó saliva. Normalmente arreglaba los problemas con los puños. Pero nunca antes había estado en una situación de _este calibre. _

—_¿Qué carajo hago ahora? __—_lo meditó durante un momento—. _Si estoy en el cuerpo de la enana, ella debe de estar en el mío. Tengo que encontrarla, digo, ¿encontrarme? ¡Bah! ¡Lo que sea! Debo salir de aquí._

Se acercó al marco de la ventana, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, un sonido conocido lo detuvo.

-o-o-o-

_La McGarden _tocaba con todas sus fuerzas frente a la entrada de Fairy Hills. Después de un par de minutos que le parecieron infinitos, una pelirroja apareció abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó somnolienta restregándose un ojo con la mano.

Vestía un pijama conformada por un short y una blusa de tirantes de color azul claro. Estaba descalza, parecía que acababa de despertarse.

—¿Gajeel? —inquirió reconociendo al Dragon Slayer—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días Erza —Titania se sorprendió por su extraña amabilidad—. ¿Sabes dónde está Ga…? Quiero decir, ¿sabes dónde está Levy?

—¿Levy? No lo sé. Me acabo de levantar. Tal vez siga en su habitación.

—¡Tú! —una voz proveniente del piso superior interrumpió la conversación—. ¡No te muevas, _maldita! _

La Scarlet arqueó una ceja.

—Genial —dijo con sarcasmo—. Apenas me despierto y ya van a pelear. Allá ustedes —y desapareció en el pasillo.

Poco después apareció una _peli azul _furiosa, caminando nada femeninamente y empujó con brusquedad a la pelirroja que regresaba a su habitación.

—¡A un lado, Titania! —le espetó.

Erza volvió a arquear la ceja. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba _Titania?_

—_Qué genio. Es verdad que sólo Gajeel puede hacer que se comporte de esa manera __—_pensó mirándola caminar iracunda—. _En fin __—_se encogió de hombros—, _volveré a dormir __—_y se perdió en las escaleras.

_Levy _llegó por fin a la entrada.

—¡Tú! ¡Enana, ¿qué me hiciste?! ¡¿Qué son éstos?! —dijo sujetándose los pechos con ambas manos.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡No hagas eso! —le gritó _Levy _bajando los brazos de _ella _de aquel lugar.

Inmediatamente miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose que nadie había visto aquella vergonzosa escena.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó.

—¿Qué? ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —inquirió más fuerte.

—¿Yo qué te hice? —cuestionó escéptica por sus palabras—. ¡Mira quién habla!

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuer-?!

Levy le tapó la boca con una mano.

—¡Cállate! ¡No podemos hablar de esto aquí!

_Se jaló a sí misma _hacia la parte trasera de los dormitorios.

—Parece que estamos solos —y Levy dejó que el Redfox terminara su pregunta.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuerpo?!

—¿Qué hago en tu cuerpo? —repitió—. ¡¿Tú qué haces en el mío?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Me desperté y ya estaba así! ¡Explícame que está sucediendo!

—Tú deberías saberlo, señor malteada de fresa.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Gajeel. ¿O debería decirte, Levy? Gracias a tu broma con tu querida malteada, terminé así.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó _él _confundido.

—¡De la malteada de fresa que me mandaste ayer! ¡Y que por desgracia, me tomé!

—¡¿Cuál malteada de fresa?! ¡Yo no te mandé nada!

—¿Eh? —la McGarden se desconcertó—. ¿Entonces fue Lily?

—¿Qué? —Gajeel frunció el ceño—. No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. Ni Lily ni yo te mandamos ninguna maldita malteada.

Levy se quedó quieta, comprendiendo quién había sido la responsable, mientras el mago aún se quejaba por lo que sucedía.

—¡¿Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo?! ¡¿Y por qué estás en el mío?! Recuerdo que ayer sólo estaba en el gremio bebiendo con tranquilidad una cerve-… —se detuvo, dándose cuenta también.

Ambos se miraron con duda.

—Mirajane —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El _peli azul _hizo rechinar los dientes.

—¡Esa maldita camarera se las verá conmigo! —aclaró tronándose los nudillos.

—¿Y qué se supone que le harás _siendo yo_?

Gajeel miró hacia abajo, viendo su nuevo cuerpo.

—Mierda —soltó—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tan enana?

—¡No es momento para eso! Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué? Sabes que la única que puede respondernos es esa maldita y loca maga.

—Por más que lo deteste, estoy de acuerdo contigo —confesó Levy—. Y sí, te apoyo en que está loca. Pero lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hizo.

—¡Pues vamos a averiguarlo!

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección al gremio.

—¿Planeas irte en pijama? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡Ponte por lo menos un brassier! ¡Yo me vestí con tu tonta túnica!

—Sí, y te la pusiste al revés —dijo haciendo que _la pelinegra _se ruborizara—. ¡Y no pienso tocar tu asquerosa ropa interior!

—¡¿Asquerosa?! —exclamó ella ofendida—. ¡Está cien veces más limpia que la tuya!

El Redfox sólo la ignoró. Lo siguió por detrás a regañadientes. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a Fairy Tail. _Levy _abrió de un portazo ante la mirada sorprendida de los que ya estaban presentes.

—No hagas ninguna escena —le murmuró la McGarden al oído—. Nadie debe enterarse de lo que sucede.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

Ambos caminaron hasta la barra. Los demás los observaron expectantes. Era poco común ver llegar a esos dos juntos. Y era aún menos común que Levy llegara en pijama, sin la bandana que recogía su cabello y con unas pequeñas pantuflas.

—¿Levy? —cuestionaron Jet y Droy desde un extremo.

Pero _ella _no les hizo caso y siguió caminando. _Gajeel la _siguió por detrás tratando de actuar normal. Una peliblanca apareció a través de la puerta que daba a un almacén. Levy y Gajeel la tomaron por ambos brazos, arrastrándola de nuevo al mismo lugar.

—Oh, oh —murmuró Lucy, que yacía sentada en una mesa—. Parece que Mira-chan volvió a liarla.

Después de que desaparecieran, el resto del gremio volvió a sus asuntos.

—Tú, maldita camarera —habló el peli azul—. Regrésanos a la normalidad.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Mirajane con una sonrisa—. Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

—Me levanté con mucho más que un pie izquierdo —aclaró con furia—. ¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!

—Tranquilízate ya —le dijo Levy con calma—. Mira-chan, ¿qué nos has hecho?

—Qué extraño —dijo aún con su sonrisa—. ¿Una Levy malhumorada y un Gajeel amable? Esto sí que es inusual.

—¡Sabes a la perfección que estamos en el cuerpo del otro! —exclamó el peli azul con frustración.

—¿Qué? —la Strauss fingió sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Dínoslo tú —intervino la McGarden—. ¿Malteada de fresa? —inquirió.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la oji azul con inocencia.

—¡No te hagas la idiota! —Gajeel trató de tomarla por el vestido, en vano—. Maldición. Este cuerpo es realmente enano.

—¡Deja de criticarme! —le gritó la pelinegra.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Tú! —apuntó a Mirajane con un dedo—. Regrésanos a la normalidad. Ahora.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

—Mira… —le habló Levy con reproche—. ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que no se estaban llevando muy bien últimamente.

—¿Un pajarito? —cuestionó el Redfox frunciendo el ceño—. Debes estar loca, los pájaros no hablan.

Levy se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Mira, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Puede que sea hora de que empiecen a llevarse un poco mejor —dijo reemplazando su sonrisa por un rostro serio y aterrador—. Ahora si me permiten… —los hizo a un lado, dispuesta a regresar a su trabajo.

—¡Espera! —la McGarden se paró frente a ella deteniéndola—. ¿Qué hacemos para regresar a la normalidad?

—Quién sabe —Mirajane recuperó su sonrisa—. Tal vez llevándose bien logren algo.

—Claro, ¿quién puede discutir con esa lógica de mierda? —se quejó el peli azul.

—¿Y sólo si hacemos eso regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos? —siguió Levy.

—Posiblemente…quizás no —dijo la peliblanca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Como que _quizás no? _—Gajeel apretó los dientes.

—Sí —dijo la Strauss—. Tal vez haya una solución diferente.

—Maldita seas —el peli azul la fulminó con la mirada—. Ahora tú también eres parte del problema. En cuanto vuelva a ser yo, juro que te mataré.

—Si es que vuelves a ser tú —ella _la _miró alegre.

—¿Si es que vuelves…? —repitió la McGarden—. ¿A qué te refieres, Mira?

—Tal vez ya no puedan deshacer el hechizo. Entonces se quedarán así para siempre.

_Para siempre. _Retumbó en las mentes de ambos. Los dos palidecieron.

—Entonces, ¿debería empezar a llamarlos Gajeel McGarden y Levy Redfox? —comentó divertida.

Les dio la espalda y salió por la puerta, dejando plantados a los magos que la observaban con los ojos como platos.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? No sé ustedes, pero es la primera vez en toda mi vida que puedo decir que me gustó todo lo que escribí en el capítulo. Mirajane es una demonio n_n xD. Veremos qué tal se ponen las cosas en lo que viene, que ya les tengo planeados un montonal de problemas (buahaha, sí, soy tan mala como Mirajane). _

_Y bueno, sé que usé mucho las cursivas, pero fue para resaltar los hechos. De ahora en adelante, espero que no sea complicado. Cada vez que los llame por su nombre (Levy, Gajeel, la McGarden, el Redfox) sabrán que serán ellos pero se lo imaginarán en el cuerpo del otro. Espero que esto quede claro, cualquier cosa, díganme. ¿Reviews por favor? C:_


	3. Capítulo 3: Mil y un intentos fallidos

_Primero que nada perdón. Sí, sí, diario digo lo mismo. Pero es que tengo varias cosillas más que hacer (antes de entrar a la escuela) y por eso me tardo. Además de que acabo de leer una trilogía tan más bonita (y cursi ._.). En fin. Nuevo capítulo. Veamos cómo hago sufrir este día a Gajeel y Levy. Y recuerden, que cada vez que diga su nombre, estará en el cuerpo del otro. Es decir, cuando mencione a Levy, sólo imagínensela en el cuerpo de Gajeel y viceversa. Yo todavía me confundo x_x Espero que a ustedes se les facilite un poquito más. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan, avísenme C: Y mañana no sale FT, qué martirio TOT Casi mato a mi compu cuando leí eso u.u (esto fue el jueves :P)_

_P.D. Estoy en medio de un ataque de bipolaridad (no es broma), veamos cómo queda el capítulo ._._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico y grande__**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mil y un intentos fallidos.**

—¡Mira! ¡Mirajane!

Levy de inmediato la siguió cruzando la puerta tras ella. La peliblanca se había situado en su usual sitio detrás de la barra, muy alegre como siempre.

—¡No puedes dejarnos así para siempre!

—¿Y por qué no? —su sonrisa se hizo más ancha—. Tal vez sea mejor.

—¡¿Mejor?! —exclamó Gajeel apareciendo poco después—. ¿Sabes acaso lo que has hecho? ¡No puedo quedarme para siempre en el cuer-!

Y la pelinegra le volvió a tapar la boca con una mano.

—Recuerda _querida Levy _—le dijo entre dientes—. No queremos que nadie se entere de esto.

El Redfox se quedó callado, apretando la mandíbula.

—Creo que deberían ser un poco más discretos —les indicó la Strauss con un dedo—. Parece que están llamando un poquito la atención del gremio.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados ante las múltiples miradas que los miembros de Fairy Tail les dirigían.

—¿Están bien, chicos? —se atrevió a preguntar Juvia por un lado.

—Sí, sí —contestó la McGarden sonriendo.

Levy le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas a su _compañera._

—Sí, magníficamente —contestó _ella _con una sonrisa forzada—. Magníficamente hechos una mierda —murmuró esto último.

Levy le metió un puntapié esta vez. El peli azul le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Ustedes dos cada día son más raros —intervino un peli rosado—. Y tú Levy, deberías cuidarte de que ese _cabeza de hierro_ no te pegue lo estúpido —se burló con afán de pelea.

—Mira quién lo dice _cerebro de flama _—contestó el Redfox con un ligero tic ocular—. ¿Quieres pelear, Salamander?

—¿Eh? —Natsu arqueó una ceja confundido—. ¿De qué hablas, Levy?

La pelinegra le propinó otro codazo.

—Oh, déjala Natsu —habló también con una sonrisa forzada—. La pobrecita está toda estresada, de seguro pasó la noche entera leyendo libros.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar _estresado_? —respondió a su vez Gajeel—. ¡Soy un _enano_!

El Dragneel los miró aún más desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Levy lo llamaba _Salamander _y Gajeel le decía _Natsu?_ La McGarden le dio un tercer codazo.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —dijo tomando _a su cuerpo _por la cintura y levantándolo con un brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejó el peli azul en vano.

Avanzó con rapidez por el gremio pero antes de poder salir, dos magos se interpusieron en el camino del _Dragon Slayer._

—Ahora no, chicos —susurró ella con pesar.

—Te dijo que la bajaras —Jet _lo_ miró con severidad, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No, literalmente me dijo que la soltara —aclaró Levy—. Pero si hago eso terminará en el suelo.

—¿Tienes que venir con tu estúpida lógica en este momento? —murmuró el Redfox.

—Ya bájala, Gajeel —intervino también Droy con un toque de enfado.

—¡No se metan, debiluchos! ¡Yo puedo solo! —el peli azul agitó los brazos frenéticamente sin lograr resultado alguno.

Ambos miembros del equipo Shadow Gear se quedaron paralizados en su lugar. ¿Por qué rayos había dicho _solo? _Pero sobretodo, ¿por qué _su amada Levy _les había contestado de esa manera?

—Eh, con permiso.

Y la McGarden pasó a lado de ellos, dejándolos parados con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

—Parece que Levy-san está de muy malhumor —comentó una Marvell con Charle entre sus brazos.

—Déjala, debe de andar en sus días —respondió la gata blanca.

—Tal vez tengan razón —sonrió Mirajane por detrás de ellas—. ¿O tal vez no?

—¿Mira-san? —Wendy la miró con curiosidad.

La peliblanca continuó con su sonrisa, sin decir nada más. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de ambas.

—Puede ser en verdad escalofriante —susurró Charle con un hilo de voz.

—_¿En qué te has metido ahora, Mira-san? __—_pensó la maga del Cielo mientras se alejaba con su compañera.

-o-o-o-

—¿No pudiste quedarte callado un momento? —le espetó la McGarden una vez que habían salido del gremio—. ¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?!

—¡Porque es la verdad! —reclamó _él _por su parte.

Se libró del agarre y logró incorporarse por su cuenta sobre el suelo.

—¡Pero…! —la pelinegra se detuvo—. Está bien. Tranquila Levy, arreglarás eso después. Primero lo primero.

—¿Primero lo primero? ¡Ja! —se burló el Redfox—. ¿Y ahora cómo piensas hacerlo? Sabes que la única que nos puede dar la solución es esa demonio de Mirajane.

—Cálmate. Puede que logre encontrar algo en algunos libros de magia. Además, esto ya había sucedido.

—¿Ya había sucedido? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Sí. Fue antes de que te unieras a Fairy Tail. Natsu y algunos otros cambiaron de cuerpo. Pero encontré la manera de volverlos a la normalidad con un contrahechizo. Aunque no sé cuál conjuro fue el que utilizó Mira, puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude. Sólo necesito que saques algunos libros de mi habitación.

Levy habló de los posibles textos que podría usar pero se detuvo ante un par de ojos que llegaron por un lado y que _la_ observaban fijamente.

—¿De qué tanto hablan? —cuestionó Lily contemplándolos a ambos.

—¡Lily! –exclamó Gajeel—. Por fin llegas gato, ¿dónde rayos estabas?

El Exceed arqueó una ceja. Llevaba cargando una pequeña caja de color blanco. La McGarden le volvió a dar otro codazo.

—¡Ya párale! —replicó el Redfox molesto.

—Cá-lla-te —le murmuró _ella _entre dientes.

—¿Por qué están actuando tan extraño? —intervino el gato negro—. Y Levy, ¿por qué aún llevas pijama?

—No es nada —contestó _su dueño__—__. _¿Para qué es ese botiquín de primeros auxilios? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Oh, es que pensaba que… —Pantherlily se detuvo viendo que Gajeel estaba en una pieza—. Bah, olvídalo —y arrojó el botiquín a otro lado—. En fin, ¿ya le pediste a Mirajane la misión que haremos hoy?

—¿M-Misión? ¿Cuál misión?

—De la que habíamos hablado ayer. No me digas que ya la olvidaste.

—¡Claro, esa misión! Creo que hoy no podré Lily —se detuvo unos segundos—. Me ofrecí a ayudar a Levy con unas…cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —el Exceed sonrió con picardía—. ¿Qué clase de _cosas?_

La McGarden se sonrojó. Esta vez fue el peli azul el que le metió un codazo.

—Sí –intervino con una sonrisa fingida—. Le pedí a Gajeel que me ayudara a mover unos estantes. Ya vámonos —y la jaló por un brazo.

—Eh, sí. Nos vemos luego Lily —se despidió moviendo una mano en el aire.

El gato los vio alejarse, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y caminó con dirección al gremio.

-o-o-o-

—¡¿Qué carajo se supone que haces?! —le soltó el peli azul con ira—. Tres cosas. Primera. Yo JAMÁS me convierto en un jitomate andante con cualquier comentario. Segunda. Yo te digo enana. E-NA-NA. Y tercera. Yo nunca, NUNCA, ¡me ofrezco a hacer nada por nadie!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y tú deberías dejar de caminar como un gorila.

—¿Qué? No soy ningún maldito gorila. Así camino.

—Ya sé. Pero ahora estás en mi cuerpo, ¡no en el de un cavernícola!

Gajeel suspiró con fuerza a la vez que aminoraba su paso hacia Fairy Hills.

—Mis piernas no tienen nada en medio —habló el Redfox—. Me siento raro.

—¡Cállate! —Levy volvió a sonrojarse—. ¡Es aún más raro tenerlo! No es raro, ¡es horrible!

—¿Qué te dije de lo del jitomate? —le recriminó.

—¿C-Cómo pretendes que vaya al baño con…con ¡eso!? —continuó la pelinegra ignorando el último comentario.

—Un momento —Gajeel se detuvo—. ¿Cada cuánto te bañas?

—Diario, ¿por? —guardó silencio unos segundos para después darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría—. Oh no…

—¡No pienso verte desnuda!

—¡Pervertido!

—¡¿Qué?! Si no he hecho nada.

—¡Pero lo harás!

—¡Por mí me quedo todo el mes sin bañarme!

La McGarden tuvo que resignarse.

—Mi vida está arruinada, definitivamente.

—Sí, y la mía está perfecta —respondió él con sarcasmo—. A este paso me quedaré enano por siempre.

—No digas _enano_. Ahora eres mujer. Para tu desgracia y para la mía. Tienes que decir _enana._

—¡Lo que sea! ¡El punto es que no pienso permanecer así por el resto de mis días!

—Ya lo sé. Por eso necesito que recojas los siguientes libros de mi habitación —le mencionó una lista.

—¡Oi, oi! ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

—¿Será porque estoy en tu cuerpo? Si alguna de las chicas me ve, estoy muerta. Y más si es Erza.

—¿Qué no debes decir _muerto?_

—¡Pero sólo cuando estemos con alguien más!

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Conseguiré tus libros. Te veo en mi casa en media hora.

—Me parece bien.

Y ambos se separaron.

-o-o-o-

Levy caminó con paso inseguro hacia la casa del Dragon Slayer. Se sentía en exceso abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería llorar, gritar, patalear. Pero sobretodo, quería volver a su cuerpo. Tal vez Mirajane tenía razón. Sabía que últimamente discutía demasiado con el Redfox. No entendía por qué, pero era así. No era normal en ella que se exaltara de la manera en que lo hacía con Gajeel. No era que lo odiara o le cayera mal, nada de eso. Tal vez todo lo contrario. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Sin embargo, todo era distinto con él. Suspiró, llegando por fin al apartamento del moreno. Antes no se dio cuenta, pero pudo ver que la casa del pelinegro era _normal. _A veces pensaba que vivía en un depósito de hierro o algo así. Pero para ella, aquel lugar parecía en cierto modo acogedor. Abrió la puerta con cautela y lo primero que distinguió fue una sala.

—Vaya, es más grande de lo que creía —murmuró para sí.

A lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña cocina y más al fondo, las escaleras por las que había bajado corriendo por la mañana. Subió y se topó con la puerta de un baño. A unos cuantos pasos, se encontraban dos habitaciones. Una de ellas pertenecía a Gajeel y a Lily, la otra estaba con pocos muebles. Levy supuso que no la utilizaban. Volvió a bajar y decidió esperar al Redfox en la sala.

-o-o-o-

—Mierda.

Gajeel llevaba más de media hora buscando los libros de hechizos que le había mencionado la McGarden. Aparte de que no los recordaba todos —ya que Levy no se _dignó _a escribirle la lista—, no le resultaba nada fácil hallarlos entre aquellos estantes.

—¿Cómo quiere que los encuentre? ¡Aquí hay como un millón de libros!

-o-o-o-

El peli azul atravesó la puerta del apartamento. Venía cargando unos diez gruesos textos que le impedían ver con claridad. Los dejó caer sobre el suelo.

—Creí que nos veríamos hace una hora —Levy yacía sentada en un sillón individual de color verde oscuro.

—No es mi culpa que tengas un completo desorden en tus preciados libros.

La McGarden comenzó a buscar todos los hechizos posibles por las páginas. Pasó horas diciendo palabras en otras lenguas, haciendo sellos mágicos y hasta algunos cánticos ridículos.

-o-o-o-

—Alikar ferister —leyó.

Ambos esperaron algunos segundos con ansiedad.

—Y…¡nada! —Levy se desplomó de nuevo sobre el sofá—. Con éste, ya son mil y un intentos fallidos.

La McGarden cerró el último libro, frustrada.

—Mierda —murmuró el Redfox—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—A menos que me hayas ocultado que en realidad eres Superman…no tengo nada.

Gajeel _la _miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la McGarden—. Pero es todo lo que pude encontrar.

—¿Estás segura? Debe de haber otra cosa.

—No, no la hay. Lo único que queda es que… —se detuvo unos segundos y tragó saliva—. Que nos demos un beso.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo jamás te besaría! Y lo que es peor, ¡jamás me besaría a mí mismo! Quedaría traumado de por vida.

—Ya lo sé, por eso digo que ya se me acabaron las opciones. Creo que tendremos que regresar con Mirajane.

El peli azul gruñó, fastidiado.

-o-o-o-

—¿Tan pronto volvieron?

Ya era de noche cuando regresaron a Fairy Tail. Muchos ya se habían ido, pero la peliblanca seguía ordenando vasos limpios en sus estantes.

—Mirajane —habló Levy con súplica—. Por favor. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para que nos devuelvas a la normalidad?

La Strauss sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sacó dos pequeñas copas con un líquido transparente. Se los tendió.

—Tengan. Es el antídoto. Hicieron que tuviera un día muy divertido.

—¿Qué? ¿Es todo? —se sorprendió el Redfox.

La oji azul asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Gracias Mira! —dijo la McGarden muy feliz.

Ambos magos salieron del gremio, cada uno con su vaso. Se miraron y bebieron al mismo tiempo. El líquido no tenía sabor. Esperaron. Pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Qué rayos?

—¡Era sólo agua! —exclamó Levy—. Algo me decía que no nos daría el remedio tan fácilmente.

—Esa maldita camarera —dijo Gajeel entre dientes—. La mataré. ¿Y ahora qué?

La pelinegra suspiró profundamente.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a mañana. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo en la biblioteca del gremio. Hay otros libros. Encontraré una solución, lo prometo.

Y los dos empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a sus _nuevos hogares_. O por lo menos, hogares temporales.

-o-o-o-

Para cuando Levy regresó a la casa del Redfox, lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir. Lily no había llegado, pero no lo esperaría despierta. Aterrizó en la cama y cerró los ojos antes de que su cabeza reposara sobre la almohada. Siempre había deseado estar con Gajeel. No era mentira que de verdad lo quería. Anhelaba estar a su lado, hablarle, abrazarlo…pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría en su cuerpo. Vaya que su cama era cómoda. No. Era ese aroma tan característico de él que la reconfortaba. Sonrió. Tal vez podría sacarle provecho a la situación de alguna manera.

O al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Perdón, estoy viendo el fútbol :P_

_Eh…Superman no es de mi propiedad __\o/_

_Sigo sufriendo mi trauma por no haber tenido mi dosis semanal de Fairy Tail ):_

_Bueno ya, respecto al capítulo, lo odié (será porque sigo bipolar). Y tal vez haya exagerado las peleas entre Gajeel y Levy. Pero es que parece que en realidad es así. En los episodios que han salido juntos se la pasan discutiendo casi todo el tiempo ._. Ya, ya. Prometo que eso va a ir disminuyendo conforme avancen los capítulos, lamento si los fastidié con tantas exclamaciones. Mmm, estoy pensando en un nuevo one-shot, es posible que lo escriba esta semana. Ojalá lo lean cuando lo publique (:_

_Gracias por leer. Si no quieren comentar, lo entenderé ToT. ¡Sayonara!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Cambio de look

_Yo…¡he vuelto! Bueno, ya había vuelto. ¡El fic ha vuelto! Sin más preámbulos, nuevo capítulo C: Adelanto: Gajeel y Levy sufrirán mucho. _

_(__**Spoiler 313. **__¡Por fin! Vuelve Fairy Tail x.x Y Lucy se desmaya -.- Minerva es una… ¬¬ En fin. ¡Laxus vs Orga! Y ¡Gajeel vs Rogue! ¡No lo arruines Mashima! ¡Esas dos peleas TIENEN que ser épicas! P.D. No entiendo a qué carajo se refiere Sting S: (como que ya enloqueció). ¿Y qué es ese "resultado inesperado"? Siento que Fairy Tail no va a ganar... [Perdonen a los que están en desacuerdo, ¡pero yo sí quiero que Fairy Tail gane!])._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cambio de look.**

Gajeel abrió los ojos con rapidez, topándose con el _inusual_ techo de la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama, restregándose los párpados con fuerza con el dorso de la mano. No pudo conciliar el sueño por más de diez minutos en toda la noche. Todo por culpa de ese _olor. _Libros antiguos, flores y vainilla con canela. Mezclado. _Su_ típico olor impregnado en todo el cuarto e intensificado unas mil veces a su parecer, _gracias _a su agudo sentido del olfato. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose para después recobrar el equilibrio con dificultad. Apretó los dientes y gruñó.

—Maldita sea. Tengo jaqueca.

Se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Vio _su _rostro en el espejo. Los mechones azules pegados a su frente y unas grandes bolsas negras pintadas por debajo de sus ojos.

—Parezco mapache —se quejó—. ¿Por qué demonios aún puedo oler como si estuviera en mi cuerpo? —salió de nuevo y vio un reloj en la pared—. Tengo que ir al gremio y encontrar a la enana.

Miró hacia abajo, viendo el pijama que había usado la noche anterior. Sabía que no podría aparecer así otra vez en Fairy Tail. Tragó. Tendría que vestirse. Vestirse con la ropa de una chica. Y no de cualquier chica, sino nada más y nada menos, que de Levy McGarden.

—_Oh, rayos…_

Caminó hacia un armario doble hecho de roble que se hallaba junto a la cama, cerca de los múltiples estantes de libros que inundaban el dormitorio. Abrió ambas puertas al mismo tiempo, para dar paso a la ropa de la maga. En una esquina encontró su común vestido naranja. Lo tomó con poca delicadeza, jalándolo del gancho que lo soportaba. Lo extendió frente a sí mismo, mirándolo con repulsión y recriminándose internamente. En la parte baja del ropero se encontraban cuatro cajones donde supuso que estaría _eso. _Se puso en cuclillas, colocando la mano sobre la manija fija del primero.

—No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

Lo abrió con rapidez y por fin los encontró. Eran de diversos colores, pero todos del mismo tamaño. Tomó el primero que encontró sin rebuscar entre los demás. Lo extendió frente a su rostro. Volvió a tragar. Poseía dos pequeñas _copas _ y un par de _tirantes_ que lo sujetaban por delante y por detrás a otra banda transversal. Era blanco y tenía motas anaranjadas. Tenía entre sus manos uno de los sostenes de Levy.

—Maldición —murmuró—. ¿Y cómo carajo se pone esta cosa?

Miró otra vez hacia el vestido, que ahora se hallaba extendido sobre la cama.

—A la mierda.

-o-o-o-

_¿Estás loca? ¡Yo jamás te besaría!_

Levy despertó, soñando con las palabras que el Redfox le había dicho el día anterior. Sonrió con un poco de melancolía.

—Es cierto. Gajeel nunca me besaría —suspiró—. Debería preocuparme más en cómo regresar a nuestros cuerpos que en estas ridiculeces…

Paseó su mirada por la habitación del pelinegro. El día anterior no había podido observar con tranquilidad los alrededores. La cama estaba junto a una gran ventana cubierta con una delgada cortina de color oscuro. El armario se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, y a su lado se hallaba el baño. Las paredes eran grises y el lugar no estaba tan desordenado como ella siempre había pensado. Aún así, pedazos de metal estaban esparcidos aleatoriamente por todo el suelo del cuarto. Se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón. Había dormido tan sólo con un par de shorts. Ayer estaba tan asustada por todo lo que sucedía que ni siquiera se había dado tiempo de _observar _su nuevo cuerpo.

—¿Por qué tiene tantas cicatrices? —se preguntó a sí misma observando su brazo derecho.

Pasó sus dedos por su bien formado pecho, recorriendo con delicadeza cada uno de sus firmes músculos. Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, sonrojándose profundamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie con rapidez. Comenzó a dar ligeros pasos en dirección al ropero, aún con la extraña sensación de estar en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Abrió las puertas y encontró la ropa limpia tal y como la había dejado el día anterior. Lo que no había distinguido era un reluciente traje blanco en uno de los extremos. Se acercó y reconoció la vestimenta. Debajo, recargada contra la madera se encontraba su guitarra, su sombrero y sus zapatos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar las veces en las que Gajeel los había usado para cantar alguna canción en el gremio.

Suspiró y se vistió. Decidiendo si ir a los dormitorios o a Fairy Tail, optó por la primera opción. Corrió bajando las escaleras y se despidió de su Exceed con un grito.

—¡Lily! ¡Pasaré por Fairy Hills antes de llegar al gremio, te veo después!

Pantherlily despertó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con rapidez e incorporándose sobre su pequeño cojín-cama. Miró hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. Definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediendo. _Eso _no era normal.

—¿Desde cuándo Gajeel se levanta antes que yo? —se preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-o-o-o-

—_Por favor, que aún no se haya ido al gremio._

Levy corría a toda prisa en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas. Tenía planeado ir con el Redfox a la biblioteca de Magnolia para tratar de hallar un contra hechizo que les funcionara. El camino le parecía más corto gracias a los grandes pasos que daba con sus _nuevas _piernas. Llegó en pocos minutos, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. No lograba ver ninguna luz encendida que pudiera indicarle de la presencia de alguna de las magas y la ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada. Chasqueó la lengua y justo cuando se iba, distinguió a una figura que salía por la puerta principal. Miró con la boca abierta a la persona que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué? —murmuró.

—Ah, hola enana —saludó Gajeel sin preocupaciones y continuando con su camino.

—¿Qué…te has puesto…? —inquirió casi sin voz.

—Oh, ¿esto? No iba a usar tus estúpidos vestidos.

El peli azul llevaba un pequeño top oscuro que apenas le cubría los pechos. Una chaqueta negra de cuero caía sobre sus hombros desnudos y parte del abdomen que dejaba al descubierto. Usaba una falda corta también negra y unas botas que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba suelto, despeinado con sutileza y sin la bandana que normalmente lo recogía. Levy lo miró, incrédula.

—Quítate eso. De inmediato —le dijo con firmeza—. No aparecerás en el gremio vestido así. ¡No aparecerás en ningún lado vestido de esa manera! Además, ¡yo no recuerdo haber tenido nada de eso! ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste el atuendo?!

—Existen tiendas de ropa, ¿sabes?

—¡¿Gastaste _mi _dinero en _eso_?!

—¿Y? —dijo con indiferencia—. Te ves mejor de esta manera.

Levy se sonrojó con ligereza para después sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Ese no es el punto, yo no me visto así! ¡Ponte mi ropa normal!

—¿O qué?

—Estoy en tu cuerpo. Usaré alguno de tus poderes y te detendré —declaró ella desafiante.

—Como si pudieras —respondió el Redfox con una sonrisa de lado.

Y Gajeel siguió caminando.

—De acuerdo. Tú te lo buscaste —Levy apretó los puños.

-o-o-o-

Todos miraron boquiabiertos hacia la maga que se abría paso por el pasillo principal del gremio. Contemplaron atónitos el _familiar _cambio de look de la maga.

—Levy-chan —murmuró Lucy sentada cerca de la barra—. Se ha vestido como si…

—¿Como si se tratara de Gajeel? —Mira la sobresaltó por un lado. La rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Me pregunto por qué será —sonrió.

El peli azul tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana. Normalmente se pondría a masticar un poco de hierro. Pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Dos voces irritantes surgieron detrás de él.

—¡Levy! ¡¿Qué te has hecho?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los integrantes masculinos del Shadow Gear.

El Redfox sólo chasqueó la lengua mientras recargaba una mejilla contra su mano, en ademán aburrido. Lo último que quería era lidiar con ese par de idiotas.

—Te ves como… —Jet dejó la frase al aire, sintiéndose incapaz de terminarla—. ¿Por qué te vestiste así?

—¿Algún problema? —cuestionó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—P-Pues no, es sólo qu-... —el mago no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un grito a varias voces.

—¡Oh por Mavis!

De inmediato, todos los miembros del gremio dirigieron sus miradas hacia las puertas principales de Fairy Tail, donde acababa de aparecer una nueva figura. Decir que Gajeel se había quedado con la mandíbula colgando hasta el suelo era poco. Las exclamaciones de asombro y los gritos ahogados de varios magos dieron paso a chiflidos, silbidos y piropos de mal gusto. Verse a _sí_ _mismo _caminando en _eso_, no era una experiencia para nada agradable. Y es que Levy, venía usando un vestido del color más rosado y femenino posible. La prenda estaba muy ceñida a su cuerpo, con un par de tirantes que le recorrían los hombros hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda, que en su mayor parte, estaba descubierta. Tenía un escote profundo en _v_ que dejaba a la vista la porción superior de su musculoso pecho. El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Gajeel sólo pudo _observarse _con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la McGarden se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, _enana_ —saludó la pelinegra despeinando los cabellos azules de su compañero.

—Tú...¿qué demonios traes puesto? —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —contestó Levy divertida—. Yo digo que me queda muy bien. Hace que mis piernas se vean _sexys_ —se dio media vuelta, mostrando las pantorrillas cubiertas de un espeso vello y recibiendo otro silbido. Gajeel enterró las uñas sobre la mesa, mirándola con furia—. ¿Qué sucede, _Levy_? Te noto un poco tensa.

—Quítate eso. Ahora —le dijo con la voz más grave que pudo usar.

—¿Por qué? —se acercó intimidatoriamente—. Tú no quisiste cuando te dije.

Gajeel apretó los puños con firmeza. Ahora toda su reputación se iría al caño gracias a ella. Estuvo a punto de abalanzársele encima cuando Natsu y Gray irrumpieron con una plática nada _encantadora._

—Oi Natsu —comenzó a decir el Fullbuster—. Parece que _alguien _resultó ser metrosexual.

—¿Metrosexual? —el Dragon Slayer de Fuego contuvo la risa—. ¡Yo diría que está a un metro de ser homosexual! —y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Y qué pasará después? —continuó el mago de hielo—. ¿Comenzará a hablarnos de qué chico es su amor platónico? —las carcajadas continuaron.

—En realidad, el último mago que apareció en la portada de Sorcerer Magazine me parece un poco atractivo —contestó la pelinegra.

Ambos pararon de reírse y lo miraron escépticos. Gajeel sentía que le iba a dar un infarto mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa y rogaba al cielo que _aquello_ no estuviera pasando y que fuera sólo una pesadilla. Pero no era así.

—¿Qué? —siguió Levy—. De hecho soy tan heterosexual que puedo aceptar la belleza de otros hombres.

—¡Pero si eso no es de hombres! —gritó Elfman seriamente consternado.

A Gajeel comenzó a darle un severo tic ocular, mientras la McGarden seguía _luciéndose _por todo el gremio. Y sin poderlo soportar más, en un arrebato de ira y frustración, el peli azul se lanzó con un salto encima de la maga que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo, gritándole que se deshiciera del _conjuntito _y aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros mientras Levy se sacudía con desesperación en un intento por quitárselo de encima.

—No están logrando nada bueno con hacer eso —murmuró Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras observaba la mini pelea de la pareja—. Tal vez el hechizo dure más de lo planeado —se dijo a sí misma.

El peli azul seguía tercamente colgado al cuello de Levy, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y con las piernas alrededor de su torso, estrujándolo con todas sus energías.

—¿Gajeel, pero qué rayos?

Una gruesa voz los interrumpió. Lily había llegado al gremio, observando a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos. El Redfox bajó de un salto, quedando a lado de la pelinegra.

—¿Tú también Levy? —inquirió el Exceed repasando la ropa de la _chica_ con la mirada.

—Esto no es lo que parece —contestó el peli azul.

—Pero claro que lo es, a mí me gusta usar vesti-… —Gajeel la pateó, impidiendo que terminara la frase.

—Fue una apuesta —dijo con rapidez y con un volumen de voz alto logrando que los que estaban cerca lo escucharan—. Le dije a la ena-… —carraspeó—. Le dije a Gajeel que no se atrevería a ponerse un vestido y él me retó a vestirme como él —sonrió forzadamente—. Y ambos lo hicimos.

Bueno, eso parecía tener lógica y explicaba el _extraño _cambio radical en la vestimenta de ambos. Los demás magos continuaron con sus actividades y todo pareció a volver a la normalidad. El gato negro se acercó a su compañero.

—Gajeel, tenemos que hablar —dijo Pantherlily volviendo a su expresión seria—. ¿Me lo permitirías un momento, Levy?

—Seguro —dijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—¿Por qué rayos tú y Levy hicieron una apuesta como ésta? —cuestionó cuando el peli azul se había apartado lo suficiente—. Olvídalo —dijo interrumpiéndose con rapidez—. No quiero saberlo. En fin. Sólo te buscaba para decirte lo de la misión.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál misión?

Lily suspiró.

—De la que habíamos hablado desde hace dos días.

—Ah sí, esa —mintió.

—Le pedí el permiso a Mirajane y nos dijo que podemos salir en cuanto queramos.

—¿Q-Qué?

El Exceed le extendió una pata, entregándole un papel. La misión consistía en capturar a un grupo de bandidos que llevaban haciendo unos cuantos estragos en Clover Town, en la zona montañosa cerca de la Nación de Bosco. Había una recompensa de 100,000 jewels. Eso significaba dos cosas: pelea y fuerza bruta. Y Levy no estaba familiarizada con ninguna de las dos. En un momento en que Lily se dio media vuelta para tomar algo en la barra, la McGarden fue corriendo a donde se había vuelto a sentar Gajeel. Con las manos temblorosas le extendió el documento con la solicitud, haciendo que el peli azul estallara en carcajadas.

—¡No es gracioso, Gajeel! —exclamó en forma de susurro—. ¡Yo no sé cómo pelear!

—Pero estás en mi cuerpo. Con esto ya tienes una ventaja. Sólo golpea al que se te cruce y listo. Por cierto, te deseo suerte con los mareos en el tren.

El mago siguió riendo limpiamente hasta que un par que _chillantes _voces lo interrumpieron. Jet y Droy llegaron corriendo a su lado, empujando a la verdadera Levy a un lado.

—Conseguimos una misión —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—. Tenemos que encontrar unos pergaminos perdidos en el puerto de Hargeon. Y tal vez haya runas que puedas descifrar.

—Te vemos en la estación de tren en una hora —continuó Droy—. Prepara tus cosas —y ambos se fueron.

Esta vez fue el turno de la McGarden de burlarse mientras Gajeel se quedaba por completo en silencio, con la boca semi abierta.

—¡Ya veremos cómo te las arreglas para resolver esos acertijos! —rió Levy.

—_Oh mierda…_

Ahora, ambos estaban metidos en un _gran_ problema.

* * *

_P.D. Sólo para recordar. Si digo "Gajeel", imagínenselo en el cuerpo de Levy y si digo "Levy" en el de Gajeel C:_

_¿Ya vieron el episodio del anime? Me muero XD. Gajeel, eres un idiota. Levy estaba vestida de novia y tú ignorándola (Me importa un bledo que haya sido relleno). ¡Y también hubo NaLi! Y Lucy lo arruinó ¬¬ Lo siento, no me gusta el NaLu u.u_

_En fin, escribo mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo C: Gracias por leer y que sepan que el fic sigue vivo. _


End file.
